


Walk On Water

by Little1Monster



Series: Times are Changing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Futura Relación, M/M, No Slash, Time Travel, alternative universe, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1Monster/pseuds/Little1Monster
Summary: Harry viaja en el tiempo y conoce a un joven Tom Riddle. Cosas pasan.





	1. No Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esto es básicamente el primer año de Harry en el pasado. Tengo pensado en hacer siete capítulos narrando sus años escolares más unos cuantos con las vacaciones entre cada año. Tenía este proyecto en mente desđ hace tiempo y creo que lo llevo por buen camino. Espero que lo disfruten, esto es algo más grande de lo que acostumbro a hacer.
> 
> Y sin más que añadir, que la Magia comience.

Harry Potter ya no era Harry Potter, sino una persona que ya no reconocía, una sombra oscura que siempre había estado ahí pero que nunca había reconocido como él, un lado que le atribuía a Voldemort, cuando este le controlaba y dejaba salir ese lado oscuro del que Ron tanto tenía miedo.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado todo aquello, no sabía cómo había llegado a un Hogwarts normal y tranquilo, tan normal y tranquilo como puede aspirar a ser una escuela de magia. Fue cuando entró al castillo, con su capa de invisibilidad puesta, que notó cosas distintas. El uniforme era un poco diferente, solo unos detalles insignificantes como el estilo de la túnica o el largo de las faldas de las muchachas que se cruzó. Y ese era otro detalle, no reconoció a ninguna cara, a nadie en los pasillos.  
Harry era un chico popular sin querer serlo, conocía muchas caras en Hogwarts, es difícil no hacerlo cuando casi todos le saludaban por los pasillos o te espiaban en la sala común de Gryffindor. 

Pero no fue eso lo que le hizo preguntarse en donde estaba en realidad, sino las conversaciones a su alrededor. Debía culpar o agradecer a la conmoción que había vivido esa madrugaba en la oficina de Dumbledore, porque el golpe de realidad no le sorprendió tanto, como si ese solo fuera la guinda del pastel que había esperado desde hace tiempo.

Decidió respirar lentamente y averiguar que era el primer día de clases oficial, el dos de septiembre. Había retrocedido en el tiempo y, pasado las dos horas discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si eso era o no un buen plan, aceptó que tal vez la vida, el destino, la magia, Merlín, Dios, o cualquier otra deidad se había apiadado por una vez en tanto tiempo de él y le había dado aquella oportunidad tan oportuna en aquellos momentos.

Ah, y Harry tenía el cuerpo de un niño de once años, lo que era algo definitivamente genial y conveniente debido a la situación, ¿Quién sospecharía de un niño indefenso? Podría decir que, simplemente, llegó tarde a la selección, que se perdió en la estación de King Cross.

Afortunadamente no hizo falta buscar una excusa.

Cuando habló con el director, el anciano afirmó que lo estaban esperando, que perdonara todos los inconvenientes. Harry supuso que era la vida haciendo su magia, y se lo agradeció en silencio. Increíblemente descubrió que tenía una cuenta a su nombre ese mismo día, y ahora su nuevo nombre era Harry Peverell, lo que no tenía un buen timbre cuando lo pronunciabas y sonaba tan falso como la risa de Umbridge, pero que igual aceptó sin rechistar porque, vamos, ¡era la bóveda de los Peverell! Nadie la había reclamado en siglos, olvidándose de la famosa familia, así que cuando el director lo llevó a Gringotts por la Red Flú y los duendes le dieron el anillo y lo llevaron a la bóveda de alta seguridad con un brillo codicioso en sus ojos oscuros, Harry no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de la gran impresión que dejo ver las montañas de oro que parecían infinitas, al igual que diversos tesoros y libros antiguos. 

Harry revisó la bóveda, buscando algún libro que explicara su gravísima situación, pero no encontró nada a simple vista, por lo que pidió un tiempo a solas y buscó a más profundidad, encontrándose con solo vasijas de oro y copas de plata.

Harry llenó sus bolsillos con unos cien galeones de Oro, solo en casos de emergencia, se recordó mientras llenaba su bolsa de piel de topo con algunos galones. Se sintió feliz por descubrir a su varita intacta y perfecta y le agradeció de nuevo a la vida o lo que fuera que lo envió allí por ser tan comprensivo con Harry, de seguro estaban pagando todos aquellos años cuando hicieron la vista gorda con él. Interesante.

Cuando el director le llevo a comprar sus útiles no escondió sus gestos de admiración ante todo lo que veía. Era algo asombroso y absolutamente irreal ver de nuevo al Callejón Diagon con tanta vitalidad, sonidos de vendedores, las tiendas abiertas de par en par y un par de personas saliendo de algunos establecimientos luego de comprar lo que quisieran.

Voldemort no acechaba por las esquinas.

Mortifagos no atacaban a cualquiera.

Y Harry era un niño de once años feliz con la expectativa de todo lo que viviría.

Regresó a Hogwarts con más energía de cuando salió y lo saludaron los cuadros de los antiguos directores, como si supieran quien era él en realidad, Harry los saludó como el niño pequeño que era.

El director le anunció que esa noche debía tener la selección en el gran comedor como era tradición y Harry rechistó un poco pero al final aceptó, no le haría daño hacer cosas tradicionales como lo era el proceso de selección de primer año. Pasó una hora en la que el director le prestó un cuarto de baño donde pudiera limpiarse. Se dio una larga ducha de veinte minutos con agua tibia y resistió la tentación de echarse a llorar cuando vio su cuerpo y su extremidad tan pequeños. Ya crecerá, pensó Harry tratando de tranquilizarse, con el tiempo volverá a ser como antes, se dijo a sí mismo. 

Era exactamente igual a su cuerpo de once años, con la cicatriz en la pierna por uno de los perros de tía Marge, con quemaduras en los brazos de cuando cocinaba, el cuerpo desnutrido por no comer adecuadamente y la estatura (para su gran decepción) seguía siendo más pequeña de lo normal. Harry nunca pegó el tan esperado estirón por la cual pasaron todos sus compañeros, permaneció diez centímetros más bajo que Ron, lo que no alimentaba su ego. De seguro era porque seguía sin comer lo suficiente, lo que cambiaría aquí, comería tanto que rivalizaría con Ron, Harry crecería, o al menos esa era su meta. Para su infortunio también estaban esas cicatrices que hizo el Harry adulto, como la de su brazo derecho producto del colmillo del basilisco, la de su brazo izquierdo hecha por Colagusano (que en agonía descanse), la de su pecho por la quemadura del guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y un montón de otras pequeñas cosas como la de su mano por la que el director jamás preguntó.

Cuando salió de la ducha con su nuevo uniforme, la varita en su túnica, el mapa en uno de sus bolsillos y confianza mejorada, el director le dijo que ya era hora de cenar, lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry palpitara más rápido por la anticipación de saber dónde seria seleccionado.

Llego al gran comedor y de inmediato fue a una esquina cerca de la mesa de los profesores, donde los de primer año se paraban, esperando con ansiedad la selección. Esperó a que el gran comedor se llenara por completo y, antes de comenzar el banquete, el director hizo sonar su copa. El alumnado presto atención de inmediato lo que no pasaría en su tiempo.  
Todos voltearon su mirada al director, inclusive los profesores cuando se dieron cuenta del sombrero raído en la mesa. El director sonrió.

—Hemos cometido un gran error—anunció, ninguna persona en el gran comedor decía nada, pero los de primer año lucían especialmente mortificados—. Hubo un niño el cual no fue seleccionado el día anterior por un retraso imprevisto, error mío—¿el director podía equivocarse? Parecía tan imposible que daba risa—. Por lo tanto, y como es lógico, tendremos que hacer la selección en estos momentos por lo que me tendrán que perdonar, atrasar la hora de la cena es algo inconcebible. Señor Peverell, adelante, por favor—llamó a Harry apareciendo una butaca en medio de la tarima, donde Harry se sentó de inmediato.

El director le sonrió antes de colocarle el sombreo seleccionador en la cabeza, tapando sus ojos del resto del gran comedor y, especialmente, de aquella persona que Harry tanto quería conocer.

—Mmm, singular, muy singular. Tienes muchos talentos, muchacho. Con ganas de aprender y absorber como una esponja, trabajador como ninguno y leal hasta la médula. Valiente con el corazón y astuto con la mente. ¿Dónde te pondré?—Harry eligió la opción de dejar que el sombrero hiciera lo que le placiera, estaba aquí como una persona anónima y con ganas de dejar los prejuicios atrás—. ¿Así que eso quieres?—susurró el sombrero a su oído—. Es la mejor opción, sí, hay muchas cosas que Gryffindor valora en sus estudiantes que tú tienes, pero me temo que tendré que enviarte a ¡SLYTHERIN!

El aplauso de Slytherin le resonó en los oídos cuando se quitó por fin el sombrero, algo desorientado. El director lucia imperturbable, como si no le afectara que Harry quedara en Slytherin y probablemente así era. El director no lo conocía y no sabía que esperar de él.

El aplauso de las otras cosas fue más respetuoso que por emoción verdadera pero a Harry no le importó, ya no, porque así tendría más oportunidad de acercarse con éxito a un Tom Riddle retraído en sí mismo y con once años de edad, el momento perfecto para hacerlo cambiar de opinión de alguna u otra forma.

Desde la mesa de los profesores, Armando Dippet, le extendió la copa desde la distancia. Harry, cuando se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de Slytherin, también hizo lo mismo con su copa de jugo de calabaza, deseando fervientemente tener de nuevo diecisiete años y poder beber Wiskey de fuego. 

Para su desgracia estaba en 1938, y era ilegal beber Wiskey de fuego a los once años, aun cuando en realidad tengas casi dieciocho y vengas del futuro, unos minutos antes de ser asesinado por Voldemort. Sorbió un poco de jugo de calabaza y buscó en la mesa a Tom Riddle, quien miraba a su plato como si no pudiera creer que toda esa comida fuera para él, los demás no lo notaban pero no por nada Harry había tenido esa expresión el primer día en Hogwarts.

 

Harry no durmió esa noche a pesar de la cantidad de sueño que tenía encima. Estaba mentalmente agotado y físicamente derrotado, pero tener a Tom Riddle a unos pocos metros de él, con esa expresión de inocencia que aún no se extinguía de su rostro quitaba sus ganas de dormir. Existía maldad en aquel niño, Harry no dudaba de eso, pero su trabajo era hacer que controlara esa maldad para que no lo gobierne, enseñarle que hay cosas más importantes en esta vida que la venganza.  
Una lección amarga que Harry había aprendido.

Riddle no le dirigió la palabra, ni a él ni a sus otros compañeros de habitación. Abraxas Malfoy era un recordatorio irritante del nieto del mismo, con la misma petulancia típica en todos los Malfoy de cualquier tiempo. No interrogó a Harry, sin embargo, parecía que las serpientes se enterarían por otro medio sobre él y cuando no encontraran ni una sola pista de quién era Harry Peverell, entonces pasarían a los juegos de palabras en las que, ellos pensaban, que Harry caería redondo.

Lo que no sabían era que trataban de sacarle información la mejor bóveda de secretos en el mundo mágico. Si pudo evadir siempre las preguntas de Hermione sobre su infancia, entonces podría con esos cabezas de chorlito.

Orión Black era un recuerdo de Sirius, lo que era doloroso pero al notar la actitud sangre pura de alta clase que profesaba Orión, descubrió que Sirius y Orión eran tan iguales que James y Harry, el parentesco era en lo físico, porque en la personalidad difieren mucho el uno con el otro. Harry se preguntó si también podría cambiar eso.

Tom Riddle no se movía cuando dormía, permanecía en una misma posición toda la noche: con la espalda contra el colchón, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado (hacia Harry) y la boca firmemente cerrada, con las manos en su pecho.

Era una forma tan planeada para dormir que Harry se preguntó si realmente Riddle podía soñar.

 

Harry haba perdido todo un día de clases, así que se lo informó a Slughurn quien lo recibió con una sonrisa formal, tendiéndole los objetivos, tareas y apuntes de Herbologia y Transformaciones. 

Harry hizo amago de todos sus buenos modales frente a Slughurn, decidido a alcanzar el muro por su esfuerzo y no por su fama. 

Solo tenía que esperar al día siguiente, al jueves, para demostrarle al profesor de pociones de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas pasó sin muchos incidentes con Ravenclaw, lo que era un gran alivio. Harry reconoció a un Bones y un Smith pero no les prestó atención, no es a ellos a los que Harry quería conocer, sino al niño que miraba con atención al profesor Adler, que explicaba en el aula (inaudito que utilicen aula para esta asignatura cuando debería ser al aire libre, pero Harry no comentó nada. De seguro había sido idea de Dumbledore) del cuarto piso. Harry también prestaba atención, mucha atención. Tenía como meta poder tener el mismo nivel que Tom Riddle para así no parecer inferior. Tomaría sus mismos cursos y, si lo lograba, sacaría mejores notas. McGonagall también competía por aquel honor, pero no tenía la misma determinación que motivaba a Harry a conseguir su meta.

En encantamientos con Hufflepuff también es la primera clase, así que el viejo profesor Payne solo anuncia lo que verían en el curso. También hace algunas demostraciones de Encantamientos de último curso, lo que sorprende a todos los niños de primer año excepto a Harry, Flitwicht les había empezado a dar esa clase de magia al final de sexto curso, asegurando que en el séptimo año seguirían viendo eso.

Riddle le mira por un breve momento antes de voltear al profesor Payne y prestar atención de nuevo.

Los ojos azules como el mar de Riddle le persiguen todo el día, en su imaginación. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort le persiguieron en sus pesadillas de esa noche.

 

Pociones era con Ravenclaw porque al parecer Dippet no tenía esa manía de Dumbledore de poner a Gryffindor y a Slytherin juntos, y menos en pociones. Harry participó en clase, respondió los cuestionamientos de Slughurn y lo trataba con el mayor respeto, tal y como había aprendido de Riddle en las memorias del pensadero. Slughorn lo elogiaba a cada momento y de pronto Harry fue el receptáculo de miradas asombradas y envidiosas de toda el aula. 

Discutió con Slughurn sobre algunos puntos de vista de pociones de sexto año (que era el punto fuerte de Harry, gracias Snape) y la clase permaneció en silencio con solo el sonido de alumno y profesor hablando de pociones que los demás no comprendían.  
Esta vez Tom Riddle no le quitó la vista de encima.

A partir de ese día muchos Ravenclaw le invitaron a clubs de estudio, lo que significaba un gran honor porque los Ravenclaw nunca consideraban a nadie lo suficientemente listo como para pertenecer con ellos. Pero Harry lo logro así que ahora se la pasa todo el día estudiando para tener alguna idea de que hablar el día siguiente con las águilas. Tom Riddle se sienta silencioso unas dos mesas de distancia y Harry hacia lo posible para no mirarlo de reojo, sobretodo porque sabe que Riddle lo mira intensamente. Siente picar su cicatriz, más por costumbre que por otra cosa pero no puede evitar pensar que dentro suyo abarca un pedazo del alma del niño sentado a dos mesas de distancia que lo mira con intensidad.

Se ríe sin poder evitarlo y, prácticamente, puede oír los engranajes de Riddle trabajar. 

 

Harry destaca por ser el alumno modelo, siguiéndole el paso Riddle. 

Cuando llega a clase de Transfiguración todos se dan cuenta que, en realidad, Harry si es perfecto porque es un Slytherin y ha recibido tres puntos de Dumbledore, el hombre que favorece a Gryffindor en cada aspecto. 

Los Slytherin presentes lo ven como si fuera un milagro caído del cielo directamente a ellos porque no han ganado en dos años la copa de las casas y al fin ven la luz al final del túnel oscuro en el que los sometió Albus Dumbledore.

Harry se fija, además, que Riddle cada vez acorta más el espacio de sus asientos a medida que pasan los días. 

 

Fue en su segunda semana de clases que ya los rumores circularon en Hogwarts: Harry era malditamente perfecto en todo sentido nada tenía nada que decir en contra de él. Iba de un lado a otro con Malfoy, Black y Rokwood detrás de él y a Riddle a su lado porque Tom Riddle no persigue a nadie, aún cuando ese alguien sea el mago más asombroso y nada tonto que conoció de hace una semana. 

Pronto el pequeño grupo de primer año fue abriendo paso en la mesa del Gran Comedor, siendo Harry invitado al medio de la misma con algunos alumnos de quinto y tercero, porque al parecer las noticias no han llegado a los alumnos de séptimo, quienes están en una posición más privilegiada en la mesa solo por ser de ultimo año. Harry se planteó ser el pionero de la muy popular cadena de poder que lideraba a Slytherin en su tiempo. Serían los alumnos más asombrosos los que estuvieran sobre todos ellos y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el pedazo de Riddle en él influenciaba todos estos pensamientos de un Harry Potter totalmente Gryffindor al que siempre le había repugnado aquellos juegos de poder en Slytherin.

Aun así el Gryffindor nunca pudo ser completamente Slytherin. Si alguien pedía su ayuda se la daba sin pedir algún favor a cambio y, cuando un alumno de tercero llegó al gran comedor con la mirada altiva y siendo mirado por otros con un dejo de burla, Harry decidió preguntar qué había pasado.

Malfoy le dijo que aquel muchacho era uno de los Lestrange y que ese día había sido la clase de Boggarts en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El chico no logró transformar su boggart que era un águila calva, recibiendo burlas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw por igual, tal vez mas de Ravenclaw que de Slytherin por razones obvias.

Después del almuerzo y con mucha insistencia, Lestrange dejó que le dijera cual era el movimiento adecuado de varita y la mejor forma de convocar el hechizo sin desmayarte o paralizarte del susto.

A partir de entonces Lestrange siempre le saluda por los pasillos y jamás dijo gracias.

Típico de un Slytherin orgulloso.

 

Fue al culminar el mes que Malfoy no pudo aguantar más.

Un día después de la clase de vuelo y que Harry demostrara ser un gran jugador de Quiddicht los cinco alumnos de primer año de Slytherin se encontraban en la habitación preparándose para dormir. Harry acomodaba sus cosas en su baúl, el cual no era nada ostentoso como el de Rokwood ni tan modesto como el de Riddle, cuando Malfoy le dijo que había estado investigando (lo que se traducía como que había pedido información de su padre) y que no había hallado nada de Harry Peverell.

Harry solo le sonrió condescendiente al abuelo de su archienemigo escolar, como lo haría un adolescente de diecisiete años de edad a un niño de once.

—Probablemente nunca escuches de mí, en realidad. Mi apellido es una reliquia antiquísima que no todo el mundo recuerda y viví en América todos estos años.

—¿Entonces quién es tu madre?

—Tendrás que darle esa tarea de mi parte a tu padre, Malfoy.

Malfoy apretó los labios pero no dijo nada más, Black solo miro a su compañero con desdén, como si el simple hecho de depender de esa forma de su padre le causara náuseas. 

 

Para Harry Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras era un camino muy poco reconocido por la falta de un profesor decente en primero y segundo año, pero Harry siempre había sido bueno en Defensa así que no le costó nada esa clase.

En primer año era solo la parte teórica de la defensa, su profesora tartamudeó un poco cuando Harry levantó la mano para preguntar qué eran como tal las artes oscuras y porqué era necesario defenderse de ellas.

La profesora Burbains no le contestó durante toda la clase pero Harry sintió todas las miradas de los Gryffindor y Slytherin sobre su nuca, presentando una gran revelación que a nadie se le había ocurrido.

—Sangre sucia—murmuró Eileen Prince desde su asiento. Harry sonrió quedamente a su dirección y siguió prestando atención en clase.

 

El rumor de la procedencia de Harry sacudió Hogwarts por los próximos dos días. Fue en una ocasión en la cena que los dos prefectos de su casa le abordaron mientras se servía puré de patatas.

Eran Yaxley y Druella Rosier. Harry les miró un momento y procedió a picar su carne con la espalda recta.

—Buenas noches, Peverell—saludó Rosier. Harry cabeceo en su dirección y siguió comiendo como si nada.

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?—Yaxley no era tan paciente como Rosier.

—Un mago y una bruja—contestó él de forma inmediata, como lo había hecho con Draco en un futuro.—¿Cuál es el interés?  
Rosier torció la boca en un gesto que la hacía ver igual de hermosa. 

—Puramente informativos, por supuesto. Nuestros padres preguntaban si los tuyos estarían dispuestos a unirse al Consejo .  
Harry les miró con detenimiento, taladrándoles con su mirada, fue Yaxley el que se removió en su asiento.

—Si, bueno, me temo que eso no podrá ser posible. Mis padres al igual que toda mi familia están muertos. Que tengan una bonita cena.

Ambos prefectos se quedaron en el mismo lugar, espantando a unos chicos de segundo.

Tom Riddle tenía que aprender a disimular, seriamente.

 

Fue en transformaciones con Gryffindor que todos se enteraron.

No fue planeado, por supuesto, pero tampoco le afectaba mucho. Dumbledore daba un ejemplo de transfiguración a nivel sanguíneo por alguna pregunta que le formuló Prince. Decía que para un sangre pura era más difícil aquel cambio por ser su sangre tan concentrada en un solo tipo (miraba a Black por sobre sus gafas de media luna para eterna vergüenza de su compañero). Entonces Harry levantó la mano pensando que esa era su oportunidad para revelar lo que muchos querían saber desde hace tiempo.

—¿Y si es un mestizo como yo, señor?—ante la mirada atónita de Dumbledore, Harry siguió hablando como si supusiese que su profesor no le había entendido—. Por ejemplo con un largo linaje de sangre pura por parte paterna y una nacida muggle como madre, ¿se me haría más fácil la transfiguración sanguínea?

Luego de unos cinco segundos de estupor, Dumbledore por fin le miro con nuevos ojos, la chispa azul en ellos.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Peverell. Tomemos su ejemplo: la familia Peverell es antiquísima, su linaje familiar está conectado con varias familias aquí presentes. Su sangre estaba concentrada en un solo punto lo que le haría difícil la transfiguración si hubiese seguido así. Pero, como dijo el señor Peverell, la sangre nueva de una nacida muggle le hace más fácil este tipo de magia.

—¿Quiere decir que los mestizos son más poderosos que los sangre pura?—preguntó un Gryffindor.

Dumbledore sonrió enigmático.

—No se aplica en todos los casos, por supuesto. Pero las estadísticas muestran que muchos magos mestizos descendientes de una larga línea de sangre pura y un nacido muggle o un muggle—le dio una discreta mirada contemplativa a Riddle, quien no se amedrentó—tienden ser más poderosos que el promedio. 

La clase continúo normalmente, cada uno intentando transformar una pluma en una aguja, Harry lográndolo de primero sin decir palabra y Riddle lográndolo también, diciendo el hechizo verbalmente.

Nadie le molestó en todo el día.

 

Harry debió de haber sabido que los Slytherin no se quedarían de brazos cruzados. Black y Malfoy se alejaron de Harry y de Tom, sabiendo que ambos eran sucios mestizos. Rookwood tan solo los ignoró el resto de la cena y, para su gran felicidad, Riddle le dirigió la palabra. No era como si Harry nunca hubiese escuchado la voz de Riddle, porque este siempre daba los reglamentarios buenos días, pero nunca habían tenido ninguna conversación de verdad.

—¿Tenías que abrir la boca?—le masculló Riddle con enojo, los ojos azules furiosos.

Harry había visto a Voldemort furioso tantas veces que aquella mirada azul no le asustó en lo más mínimo.

—Para comer tengo que abrir la boca, Riddle, no sabía que desconocías los principios básicos de la alimentación—le respondió Harry en broma, pinchando una pedazo d carne. Riddle no había comido casi nada—. Te recomiendo que empieces a comer, tu comida se enfriará.

—Yo no soy Malfoy, Peverell. No soy idiota, dime porqué tuviste que gritar a los cuatro vientos que eras un mestizo.

—No lo grité a los cuatro vientos, solo formulé una pregunta como intervención en una clase tan interesante. ¿Te da vergüenza tu origen, Riddle? Porque a mí no. Ellos me seguían a todas partes, seguían a un mestizo sin saberlo y ahora que lo saben les espanta pero yo siempre tendré la satisfacción de recordarles lo idiota que se veían detrás de mí como perros falderos, buscando algún pedazo de mí tiempo. 

—Me has arrastrado contigo, Peverell, y yo no tengo esa satisfacción que dices tener.

Harry rio, sabiendo que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Tom Riddle, lo que era tremendamente gracioso.

—No es mi culpa que también seas un mestizo, Riddle. Además, todos lo sabían ya. Te toleraban porque yo estaba a tu lado, acompañándote. Nunca estuviste detrás de mí porque eres mi igual, ellos no. Malfoy, Black, Rookwood, ¿Qué tienen de especial?

—Sus familias tienen muchas influencias y…

—Según creo recordar, la familia Peverell es igual o más importante que la de cualquiera de ellos tres, incluso Black. Tan antigua que no se sabe dónde comenzó. Un perfecto linaje sangre pura que se destruyó conmigo, pero eso no quita que mis bóvedas en Gringotts valgan más que la de Malfoy. Pueden decir lo que quieran pero nosotros somos más poderosos que ellos, más inteligentes y astutos, lo que ellos tienen es un nombre de familia pero nosotros—se señaló a si mismo ya Riddle—tenemos talento y labraremos nuestro nombre en el mundo solo con eso. Dime, Riddle, ¿envidias a unos niños con más aire que cerebro en sus cabezas solo por su status de sangre? ¿Envidias a aquellos que no serían nada sin sus apellidos? Nosotros dependemos de nosotros mismos, somos independientes y magos capaces, no nos moriremos por no recibir los encantadores comentarios de Rookwood o por no escuchar los comentarios despectivos de Malfoy y Black.

—Hablas demasiado—contestó Riddle después de un rato de silencio. 

—Tú escuchas poco.

 

Esa fue la manera en la que Harry por fin se pudo acercar definitivamente a Tom Riddle. El niño y él iban juntos a todas partes, defendiéndose mutuamente de agresores. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no contaban con que dos mestizos eran mejor que uno y recibieron el infortunio de descubrirlo después de un tiempo. 

Harry siempre parecía encontrar a Tom aun cuando este nunca le dijera donde se encontraba, lo que irritaba al niño de ojos azules. Hacían a tarea juntos y cada vez descubrían una nueva forma para hacerles bromas a sus compañeros. Riddle fingía que eso era muy infantil, pero lo cierto es que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su compostura para no echarse a reír como un maniaco cuando vio al platino y largo cabello de Abraxas Malfoy de color verde vómito, o cuando Orión habló en rimas todo el día o Rookwood echó el grito al cielo al descubrir una cucaracha en su jugo de calabazas. 

Eran buenos momentos aquellos, admitía Harry.

Pronto algunos Gryffindor se les acercaron para saber cómo hacían aquellos trucos tan ingeniosos, pero Harry y Tom no revelaron nada, diciendo que era un secreto. Los Gryffidnr no se fueron, aun así, y se quedaron conversando con los dos inteligentes niños de primer año. 

A los alumnos de Ravenclaw poco le importaban el status de sangre, a lo que ellos venían era para adquirir conocimiento. Harry siguió asistiendo a las reuniones de estudio, llevando a Riddle arrastrado los primeros días hasta que el niño llegó al punto donde le recordaba a Harry que esa noche había reunión y que llegarían tarde si no se apuraban.

Los de Hufflelpuff siguieron igual. Intercambiaban palabra en clases y algunos les saludaban por los pasillos como si fueran viejos amigos. Tom Riddle caminaba con la cabeza en alto y sin importarle lo que dijeron unos cuantos Slytherin cabezas huecas, más aún cuando alumnos de sexto año les pedían ayuda con pociones y los de séptimo buscaban consejo en cuanto a la invocación del patronus que iba para los Éxtasis. En dicha cuestión Tom no pudo ayudar a los de séptimo, pero Harry demostró saber la teoría suficiente para darle instrucciones claras de lo que debían hacer. 

Cuando llegó navidad Harry y Tom fueron los únicos en Hogwarts, para sorpresa de Harry y fortuna de Riddle porque, a pesar de divertirse a costa de sus compañeros de cuarto, quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad en Hogwarts un momento en el que no tuviera que estar atento a todo su entorno para asegurarse no había nadie acechándolos por las esquinas.

Ahora estaba solo con Harry en Hogwarts, pasando la primera navidad juntos. 

Hablaban algunas tarde con Slughurn, quien había hallado nuevos aspirantes para su muro. Slughurn cada vez les felicitaba por todos aquellos puntos que ganaban en todas las asignaturas, siendo los alumnos tan perfectos y queridos por cada uno de los profesores, incluyendo al jefe de Gryffindor, quien miraba a Harry con respeto y a Tom con neutralidad, mucho pedir de Dumbledore.

Harry le pidió a Fowles, el profesor de vuelo, dos escobas prestadas. El profesor parecía más entusiasmado que el propio Harry con la idea de ver a ese alumno de primer año volar.

Riddle, por su lado, no estaba nada contento con la noticia, siendo vuelo una de sus asignaturas más difícil, pero Harry no paraba de hablar de lo mágico que era estar sobre una escoba y lo fácil que era, así que el orgullo de Riddle tembló un poco al recordar lo difícil que le había sido lograr que la escoba volara a su mano. No podía aceptar que Harry Peverell le dijera lo fácil que era volar, así que esa tarde de diciembre fue la más desgraciada de su vida, para eterna diversión de Harry.  
Nos ahorramos los detalles.

 

El veinte diciembre Harry desapareció, dejándole a Tom una nota de que no se preocupara por él, y que volvería en unas tres horas.

Fueron las tres horas más largas de su vida.

 

El día de navidad Tom Riddle amaneció como siempre, perfecto e impoluto.

Harry en cambio amaneció con el cabello más desordenado de lo usual y con una sonrisa tonta en a cara que, a opinión de Riddle, no lo hacía ver adorable. 

Ambos se vistieron y acomodaron sus camas, haciendo una nota mental de hacerle algunas modificaciones a las camas de sus compañeros para la fiesta de bienvenida.

Harry no dejó de saltar emocionado en ningún momento, aun cuando Tom le había dicho que se tranquilizara, que era una mañana normal.

Cuando bajaron a la sala común de Slytherin Tom se dio cuenta que esa no era una mañana normal.

Un único regalo adornaba el árbol de navidad, un regalo grande y muy colorido. Harry se adelantó y agarró el regalo ante la persistente mirada de Riddle sobre él. Sonrió ampliamente, sin ocultar su felicidad.

—Si, justo como lo pensé. Es para ti—dijo simplemente y le tendió la gran caja a un petrificado Tom Riddle.

Nunca lo había visto tan rojo como el color de Gryffindor.

—¿Para mí?—tartamudeo sin tomar el regalo. Harry hizo una exagerada demostración al leer de nuevo la tarjeta.

—Bueno, aquí dice: De Harry Peverell para Tom Riddle, que pases felices fiestas—Harry le miró con falsa preocupación— ¿Hay algún otro Tom Riddle en Slytherin? Porque de ser así tendría que haber escrito: para Tom Marvolo Riddle. No creo que nadie tenga ese nombre tan raro, así que…

—¿Me regalarás algo? ¿Por qué?—pregunto Riddle azorado. Harry le miro como si estuviera haciendo una pregunta tonta.

—La navidad es para intercambiar regalos con amigos y pasarla bien. Tú eres mi amigo, Tom, así que como tradición tenía que darte algún regalo.

—Pero yo no te di nada, no sabía que…

—No te preocupes, ya sabes que para el año que viene no hay excusa—Harry le tendió de nuevo la caja a Riddle, quien no hizo acopio de agarrarlo—. Oye, sé que estas cuestionándote muchas cosas en estos momentos y te entiendo, de verdad, pero tu regalo de verdad pesa.

Riddle tomó el regalo como si se fuera a esfumar en cualquier momento, poniendo la cara que Harry sabe muy bien que Ron vio en él la primera navidad. Una mirada de esperanza, de no creer que eso estuviera pasando. El primer regalo de alguien que nunca recibe nada es el más importante, eso lo sabe Harry, y se alegraba de ser el primero, en pensar que a partir de entonces Tom tendría a alguien al que de verdad le importe.

Tom Riddle abrió la caja y descubrió dentro un montón de dulces de Honny Ducks, una túnica de gala de Madam Malkins, unas cuantas cosas de Zonko´s (Harry le explicó que ese regalo podrían dárselo a Malfoy, Black y Rookwood cuando volvieran. Tom no dijo nada), Quiddich a través de los tiempos como una broma personal (Tom veía al libro con la más pura repulsión, lo que hizo que Harry se atragantase de la risa) y una pluma de águila calva, como la que Hermione e había regalado hace un tiempo, con tintas de diversos colores.

—Harry, no debiste…—su voz parecía gangosa, como si aguantara las ganas de llorar. Harry lo interrumpió alzando la mano.

—No, aun no terminas. Hay algo más—señaló la caja grande, indicándole que siguiera.

Tom Riddle revisó a fondo la caja, encontrando una caja más pequeña al final. Era pesada y con una envoltura verde con plateado. Harry le sonrió para animarle. Tom desenvolvió la caja y la abrió, encontrándose primero con un libro mágico, en la cubierta había unas cuantas caricaturas de un conejo, un caldero y una bruja tradicional sobre una escoba, agitando su varita. 

—¿Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo?—cuestiono a Harry, quien solo se encogió de hombros sin quitar su sonrisa—. No soy un niño de cinco años, Peverell.

—Todos los niños mágicos, incluidos los de sangre pura, han leído o les han leído esos cuentos. Supuse que con tantas ganas de ser sangre pura debías empezar con lo más básico. Lee la dedicatoria.

“La imaginación y las sonrisas de un niño son lo mejor que puede existir en este mundo, sin ellas no hay una verdadera razón. Imagina y sonríe, Tom Riddle”

—¿Me estás diciendo niño?—dijo Tom con un nudo en la garganta. Harry solo le dirigió una mirada, una intensa mirada de ojos verdes, que hizo que el nudo se apretara aún más.

—Todavía eres un niño, Tom, ambos lo somos. Hemos sufrido más que ninguno pero todavía tenemos tiempo de imaginar y sonreír. No desperdicies este tiempo creyéndote mayor de lo que eres, disfruta el tiempo que te queda de infancia. Adelante, hay algo mas—le señaló Harry.

Tom buscó el siguiente regalo con un entusiasmo que Harry no había visto nunca. Levantó en sus manos un sujeta corbatas y unos gemelos, con un signo de interrogación visible en su mirar. 

—Si quieres hacerte el adulto deberías hacerlo con estilo—fue lo único que dijo.

La sujeta corbata era verde, por supuesto, sin ningún adorno. Los gemelos tenían forma de unas minúsculas serpientes enrolladas en sí mismas, tenían una esmeralda cada una en el centro que resaltaba en la plata de sus cuerpos.

Tom se quedó un momento en el piso, respirando con dificultad y con la mirada fija en todos y cada uno de sus regalos. La túnica, la sujeta corbata y los gemelos estaban ordenados cuidadosamente. Los libros apilados uno sobre el otro. Con la pluma y tintas encima. Las bromas alejadas de todos los objetos valiosos y el gran montón de dulces, que eran más de lo que Tom había comido en toda su vida.

No dijo nada al principio, no hubo lágrimas y abrazos repentinos. Al cabo de un tiempo Tom dirigió su mirada azul a Harry, con el más profundo agradecimiento grabado en sus irises. Harry le sonrió brillantemente y tomó un dulce. Tom lo siguió mirando y Harry le tendió otro dulce.

—¿Qué? No pensarás que me quedare sentado mientras te comes todo este manjar. 

Tom le dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó el dulce que Harry le ofrecía. El corazón de Harry dio un respingo cuando tocaron sus manos. Atribuyó eso a su cicatriz, que parecía estar atenta cada vez que Harry se acercaba a Tom, pero Tom también había sentido lo mismo, solo que era mejor disimulando que Harry Peverell.

 

Ese día bajaron a desayunar juntos, Tom mostrando ostentoso sus gemelos y sujeta corbata. Con tanto orgullo que decidió bajar con solo la camisa blanca, pantalones, zapatos y corbata. Harry solo rio negando con la cabeza, no creyendo que Tom fuera tan infantil.

 

En la cena de Navidad solo estaban los profesores, Tom y Harry. Slughurn les estrechó la mano cada uno y preguntó si aquellos bonitos accesorios eran regalo de navidad. Tom le contesto con un orgulloso sí y le dijo que era el regalo que Harry le había dado. Harry sonrió porque este Tom Riddle no era nada parecido al que había visto en el pensadero. Esta era una genuina alegría y se dio cuenta que Dumbledore también se percataba de eso. Fawles también les deseo la feliz navidad, al igual que Dumbledore, Dippet y los otros profesores.

Cenaron como reyes y hablaron como si fueran adultos. Slughurn cada vez los alababa por la creciente amistad que llevaban a cabo. Tom Riddle se avergonzó un poco pero igual le contesto con respeto. 

Esta había sido una buena navidad.

 

Los cinco días siguientes todo pareció igual. Estudiaban en la biblioteca, Tom leía los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo aguantándose las carcajadas. Comían juntos Gagreas de todos los sabores y jugaban juntos al Snap explosivo. También practicaban magia avanzada y Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la velocidad con la que Riddle dominaba los hechizos. Tom también se maravillaba cuando Harry hacia alguna magia sin varita. Le pedían algunas veces el laboratorio de pociones a Slughurn, diciéndole que querían practicar antes de que comenzaran las clases, el profesor siempre aceptaba gustoso. 

La mañana del treinta y uno de diciembre fue normal, se la pasaron todo el día en la sala común de Slytherin, entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa. Harry miraba a Tom expectante hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que hoy es tu cumpleaños?—le cuestionó en tono indignado. Tom le miro sin comprender hasta que la revelación llegó.

—Oh, ¿ya es treinta y uno? No me había dado cuenta. Igual no es una fecha importante. —contestó con simplicidad rogando que nadie se diera cuenta del revuelo que hizo su corazón ante la absurda expectativa de que Harry le hubiera regalado algo si tan solo supiera que hoy era el cumpleaños de Tom. 

Harry le miró mal un momento antes de cambiar a la altivez, como si estuviera un paso delante de los acontecimientos.

—Es una fortuna que se lo haya preguntado a Dippet cuando me llevó a Gringotts para buscar tu regalo de navidad—le dijo mordaz antes de sacar una cajita del color de sus ojos—. Así que aproveché para comprar los dos regalos de una vez.

Tom parecía no saber que decir. Harry comprendía, recibir dos regalos en tan poco tiempo era algo genial y más para una persona que no había recibido un regalo en su vida. El brillo en los ojos de Riddle le conmovió terriblemente. Harry pensó que esta era la primera vez que Tom Riddle expresaba un verdadero sentimiento frente a él. Era tan tierno que sacudió la cabeza.

—Toma, ya se te está haciendo costumbre hacerme esperar con el brazo estirado. Y será mejor que vayas adaptándote, porque recibirás los regalos que te corresponden todos los años. Adelante.

Riddle tomo la pequeña caja con reverencia, abriéndola con cuidado sabiendo que dentro había algo frágil.

Era un guardapelo. Una esmeralda con una serpiente enrollada. Dibujos intrínsecos en plata. Había algo que lo atraía a la hermosa joya y se lo puso al instante, sintiéndose reconfortado por el cálido peso del guardapelo en su pecho. Dirigió a Harry una mirada interrogativa, aunque este solo le observaba con un sentimiento confuso en sus ojos, con la mano en el pecho. 

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Tom rompiendo el silencio. 

—Supuse que querrías tener algo de la familia de tu madre. Después de todo, es una de las familias antiguas sangre pura que influyó en Inglaterra desde hace mucho tiempo. Es el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, tu ancestro—al ver que Tom le miraba con ojos desorbitados, Harry procedió a darse entender—. No es difícil seguir la línea familiar. El apellido Slytherin se perdió pero sus descendientes, ya sean hombre o mujer, heredan una característica en común. Hablan Parsel, es decir, hablan con las serpientes. Tu eres el heredero de Slytherin, Tom, por eso no deberías hacerle caso a los idiotas que tenemos como compañeros, porque tú eres importante y único. 

—Pero… ¿cómo? Esto se habrá perdido hace mucho tiempo. Esto es una antigüedad—balbuceó Tom Riddle agarrando firmemente el guardapelo, como si no le creyera.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No fue sencillo, debo admitirlo, pero ya le tenía el ojo puesto desde hace algún tiempo. Supe que hablabas Parsel porque susurras en sueños—una vil mentira, claro, porque Tom no se mueve o hace algún sonido en toda la noche, pero eso Tom no lo sabía—así que, al saber que tu padre era un muggle- no hagas esas muecas, Tom, te saldrán arrugas- supe que la familia de tu madre debía ser descendiente de Slytherin. Pregunté mucho y, por pura casualidad, entré a una tienda de antigüedades para buscar tu regalo de navidad. Entonces lo vi. Era una tienda de empeño, alguien de tu familia debió de haberlo cambiado por dinero en algún momento de la historia. 

—Pero Harry, debió de haber costado una fortuna—le regañó Riddle aun apretando la mano en el guardapelo, ¿era de él?  
No puedo negar eso, así que espero que no lo pierdas o lo vendas. Además, legalmente es tuyo, te pertenece a ti y a tu familia.  
Tom tenía la mente confusa, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer para agradecerle a Harry el esfuerzo y el dinero que gastó en él sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero en cambio decidió desviar la atención hacia un asunto que no entendía.

—¿Cómo supiste que lo que susurraba era parsel?—preguntó con un deje de vergüenza. ¿Cómo era posible que hablara en sueños?

Harry hizo una mueca como si le hubiese cachado en una mentira, Tom lo miró con intensidad.

—Fue cuestión de investigar. No se me hacía normal que sisearas tanto así que supuse, después de leer un libro muy antiguo sobre Salazar Slytherin, que debía ser parsel—en serio, Harry, deberías dejar de mentirle al asesino de tus padres—. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie a menos que tú quieras.

Entonces sucedió algo que Harry nunca habría esperado de Tom Riddle. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Harry no reaccionó al principio porque, vamos, era Tom Riddle de quien hablábamos, aquel ser que si Harry no hacía nada se convertiría en un monstruo sin corazón, con el alma fragmentada y el cuerpo deformado. Pero entonces sintió el aliento del Tom Riddle de doce años, al que le acababa de regalar un futuro candidato para un Horrocrux. El mismo Tom que tenía el corazón desbocado, Harry sentía el pulso acelerado de Riddle en su pecho, al igual que el guardapelo.

Se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, porqué Tom reaccionaria así cuando era imposible que lo hiciera. Pero Tom solo era un niño que después de mucho remordimiento y sed de venganza se convirtió en Voldemort. Tendría que disfrutar estos momentos y asegurarse de que no acabaran. 

Así que, con el corazón en la mano, Harry abrazo a Tom devuelta mientras este susurraba una y otra vez la misma palabra con tanto sentimiento que aquella teoría de Dumbledore de que Tom Riddle no podía amar se sentía incorrecta y una burla a este muchacho de pulso acelerado.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…

Si, aquellos eran los buenos momentos. 

 

Enero y febrero pasaron sin muchos miramientos. Tom nunca volvió a mencionar ese episodio de debilidad ante Harry, por lo que Harry tampoco lo hizo para no avergonzar al niño. Los Slytherin estaban menguando el acoso y solo algunos llamaban a Harry y a Tom “sucios mestizos”. Cada vez que pasaba eso Tom tocaba su pecho, donde debajo todas las capas de tela tenia puesto el guardapelo de su antepasado, aquel que le recordaba que no se debía sentir inferior a nadie, porque él pertenecía a Slytherin mucho más que cualquiera de sus compañeros, cualquiera que hubiese pasado o pasaría por el colegio. 

Él y Harry Peverell que, después de mucha insistencia por parte de Tom, le explicó que los Gaunt también descendían de los Peverell, que se habían ligado las líneas familiares pero que Tom era el verdadero y único descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.  
Cada vez que pensaba en ese título se le ponía la piel de gallina y una sonrisa orgullosa cruzaba por su cara, ignorando que Harry volteaba los ojos o bufaba algo así como “estúpido ególatra”, pero a Tom no le importara lo que dijera Harry porque sabía que en el fondo su amigo estaba igual o más orgulloso que él.

Algunos de sus compañeros encontraron a Tom siseándole a Harry en cada momento y este solo le miraba como regañándolo. Tom insultaba a todos por lo bajo sin que nadie escuchara y Harry tan solo podía divertirse ante el inadecuado vocabulario del príncipe de Slytherin, título que él mismo se puso para molestar a Harry.

Los exámenes de primer año comenzaron aunque Tom y Harry no lo notaron. Sintieron que el tiempo pasaba rápido, como si el tiempo quisiera llegar rápido al verano.

El verano era lo que más aterraba a Tom. 

Black fue el primero en reconocer su error y luego vino Rookwood, fue Abraxas Malfoy el que esperó al último momento y ni siquiera les dio una disculpa. Fue un simple comentario que quería decir que todo estaba bien, que no había rencor.

—Nos vemos en unos meses, Riddle, Peverell. Espero que pasen un buen verano—dijo sin tono arrastrado que siempre tenía. Harry se alegraba de alejar a Tom de Malfoy, no soportaría verlo arrastrar las palabras como una verdadera serpiente, como Voldemort.

Tom alzó una ceja y evaluó un momento a Malfoy con toda la serenidad del mundo.

—Igualmente.

Y así se despidieron los tres chicos de Harry y de Tom. Fueron a la estación donde ya el guardabosque de ese tiempo guiaba a los alumnos al tren. Muchos los saludaron en el camino, lo Slytherin en un tono amistoso y los Gryffindor con un poco de remordimiento: Slytherin había ganado la copa de las casas y todos sabían que era más por Harry y Tom que por el equipo de Quiddich, que perdió por cuarto año consecutivo. Gryffindor tenía esa pequeña victoria pero pronto no tendrían nada porque Harry tenía planes para su futuro en ese tiempo, y no se iba a privar de los placeres de buscar la Snitch en medio de todos lo hurras que trae los partidos de Quiddich. 

Además, también tenía planes para el futuro inmediato, concretamente en aquel verano.

El primer año estaba listo, solo faltaban seis más.


	2. Glitter & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer año ha terminado pero las vacaciones apenas comienzan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy consciente de la cantidad de cosas que no son como deberían ser, me he sacado unas cuantas cosas de la manga porque se adapta mejor a como me lo imagino yo. Así que no seguiré fielmente algunos acontecimientos de los libros a pesar de que trataré de no irme por otro camino completamente diferente. Es un universo alterno.

Tom casi se cae de espaldas cuando ve a Harry Peverell en su habitación, con esa sonrisa pícara que siempre le adornaba el rostro y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Después de la impresión inicial Harry le explicó a Tom que, como él también era huérfano y menor de edad, decidió que era mejor quedarse en un orfanato, ¿y cual mejor que en el que vivía Tom Riddle?

De repente toda esa nube gris en la que se había sumergido el día anterior cuando llegó de Hogwarts se disipó. No le importaba en lo más mínimo donde había estado Harry el día anterior o como hizo para inscribirse en un orfanato él solo. Lo que le importaba es que ya Harry estaba ahí y todo estaría bien.

Claramente no le dijo lo que sentía, tan solo le ordenó que apagara la luz y no hiciera mucho ruido.

La sonrisa de Harry alumbró su inexistente sueño.

 

Tom no sabía por qué no soñaba. Solía pensar que era anormal y que había algo mal en él, pero al ver a Harry tener pesadillas casi todas las noches se aliviaba de solo dormir en el vacío inexorable.

Fingió dormir cuando Harry se levantó de la cama respirando agitado, con un grito mundo y los ojos abiertos de par en par, inundados de terror.

Los ojos de Harry nunca eran tan verdes como lo eran después de una pesadilla.

 

Fue a preguntarle a la tonta encargada si le podía dar la fecha de nacimiento de Harry, ella le dijo que había sido hace cuatro días, el treinta y uno de julio.

Tom nunca se había sentido tan enojado como en esos momentos.

 

Pasaron sus días desde la llegada de Harry en una rutina agradable. Harry le leía los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo que resultaron gustarle mucho. Jugaban en el pequeño jardín del orfanato, se defendían el uno al otro de los matones habituales de Tom. No sintió lastima alguna cuando Harry, cada vez que veía a los tres mosqueteros, les lanzaba una zancadilla sin varita y no verbal.

Era realmente gracioso ver a John, Edward y Kurt sobarse el trasero luego de una dura caída.

Harry nunca reía.

 

Después de que Harry saliera del pequeño baño en el pasillo con la ropa puesta y el cabello mojado (Tom no sabe por qué demonios se sintió decepcionado y prefiere no pensar en eso), Tom esperó que el susodicho entrara en su habitación, dirigiéndole una mirada dura al niño de doce años, quien le mira con una ceja alzada (Tom tampoco entiende cómo es que Harry nunca se asusta de la mirada que aterroriza a la mitad del orfanato, seriamente. Algunas veces se frustra por eso pero luego recuerda que es Harry, el inalcanzable Harry, de quien habla).

Tom inhala profundamente.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que hace cuatro días fue tu cumpleaños?—suelta de un solo golpe porque es Harry con el que habla, y sus modales siempre se esfuman cuando Harry y él están juntos.

Harry abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Hace cuatro días? Lo siento, Tom, se me olvidó por completo. Aquí no hay una forma de saber realmente la fecha—se disculpa con una mano en la nuca, verdaderamente arrepentido.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona Tom ni siquiera se habría molestado por no haber celebrado su cumpleaños, pero Harry es Harry, y es la persona que más merece un pastel y un regalo. Se promete a si mismo reunir para comprar un regalo decente, solo que aún no sabe cómo lo hará.

 

Logra convencer a la cuidadora de regalarle un pequeño biscocho recién hecho. La condición fue dejar de cenar toda una semana, por lo que Tom acepta al instante.

Oculta el biscocho en las cocinas y ruega a Merlín que a nadie se le ocurra comérselo porque entonces él matará a todo el mundo sin importarle nada.

El biscocho es de chocolate y es del tamaño de su puño. Harry le mira desde los columpios con una sonrisa radiante tan característica en él y decide que ya no puede esperar más, así que le dice a Harry que vaya a la habitación. Él lo mira con indecisión y Tom está casi seguro que está librando una batalla en esa mente tan atormentada que tiene Harry. Lo ve relamerse los labios para al final aceptar, yéndose de inmediato.

Tom no supo realmente que fue lo que pasó pero se descubre a si mismo relamiéndose los labios. Cosas que pasaban.

Después de correr unos tres minutos a las cocinas y buscar su biscocho, Tom lo lleva medio escondido de las miradas ajenas, no queriendo que nadie se lance encima de él solo para robarle el preciado postre.

Abre la puerta de la habitación y pone las manos en su espalda, indudablemente avergonzado. Harry le mira expectante en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Tom cierra la puerta de él y, con un sonrojo que siempre negará, le tiende a Harry el biscocho de chocolate.

Harry le mira a los ojos, parpadeando varias veces y Tom siente el insano impulso de explicarse a pesar de que no lo necesita.

—Es que fue tu cumpleaños y yo… y tú… tú me regalaste tantas cosas bonitas y, no sé, olvídalo, es patético, absolutamente tonto. Pero tu merecías un cumpleaños y no lo obtuviste, y viniste a este infierno solo para estar conmigo y de verdad que yo te lo agradezco demasiado. Prometo que cuando pueda te compraré el mejor regalo de todos y… Rayos, es que no tengo dinero.

—¿Cómo?—pregunta Harry.

—Convencí a la cuidadora de que me lo diera. Una semana sin cenar pero no importa porque igualmente este lugar tiene una comida del asco y podré soportarlo y tu…— un suspiro profundo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Y Harry hace lo mismo que hizo Tom en navidad. Se lanza a Tom y a él no le importa sea Harry el que se abalance sobre él en ninguna ocasión. Lo abraza por el torso y Tom pasa los brazos por el cuello del no cumpleañero, con el biscocho aun en la mano.

Harry llora contra su hombro, como si no lo hubiese hecho en años y ahora libera todo lo que se ha aguantado. Tom no sabe qué fue lo que le sucedió a Harry antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Harry no grita ningún nombre en las noches de pesadilla y ninguno de los dos habla de sus infancias antes de conocerse, aunque Harry se hacía una idea de la vida de Tom en el orfanato.  
Llora en su hombro como si su corazón fuera una esponja a la que le sacan toda el agua, a base de apretarla con tanta fuerza que es increíble que no se rompa.

Tom desearía saber qué decirle a Harry para animarlo, pero no tiene las palabras así que solo lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede y cantarle la famosa canción de cumpleaños contra su oído.

Su amigo hipea un rato más sin soltarlo y dice, en voz entrecortada:

—Gracias. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

Y Tom sabe que es cierto porque la expresión de Harry era la misma que había puesto Tom cuando recibió el guardapelo. Se jactó de ser el que le dio a Harry Peverell el mejor regalo de su vida, a pesar de que no sabe que tiene de especial un biscocho.  
Comen cada uno la mitad del biscocho y dejan un poco para el día siguiente, esperando que no ponga malo.

 

Durante toda una semana la cuidadora no le sirve comida a Tom, y durante toda una semana Harry divide su ración diaria para que Tom coma a pesar de que diga que no le gusta esa comida.

 

Harry le cuenta en medio de la noche, con voz estrangulada y sin mirar a Tom, cómo fue que murieron sus padres.

Tom no puede evitar soltar un ruido de indignación, porque alguien como Harry nunca debería de haber perdido a sus padres y menos a manos de un infeliz asesino a sangre fría. Se sintió maravillado porque, a pesar de todo eso, Harry Peverell sobrevivió a esa noche, cuando el asesino pensó que había muerto bajo los escombros.

Eran confesiones que le ponían la piel de gallina a Tom, porque cada día aprendía más de Harry aunque él sintiera que no sabía nada.

Le dice cuál es su color favorito y que tenía dos mejores amigos en América, amigos que no sabía si volvería a ver. Tom le preguntó si deseaba volver a América con sus amigos. Harry no contestó de inmediato pero cuando Tom escucha la respuesta siente que su corazón se hincha en un sentimiento temido y peligroso que se empezaba a desarrollar pero que aún no sabía cómo llamarle.

—Prefiero estar aquí, contigo.

Susurró Harry con las manos detrás de su cuello y la mirada fija en el techo, como si ni él mismo esperaba aquella respuesta.  
Lo dijo de una forma en la que Tom sabía a ciencia cierta que no hablaba solo de estar al lado de Tom, en Inglaterra, sino de una forma más profunda y desconocida. Solo Merlín sabía lo que pasaba por aquel cerebro.

Tom le confiesa que nunca conoció a sus padres, solo sabe que su madre murió en el parto y que su padre no sabe de él, que es un muggle adinerado. Harry nunca le mira en toda la noche pero Tom si lo hace y descubre que Harry esta tan meditabundo y tan concentrado en el techo que, a la mitad del relato, se queda dormido.

Tom no sabe porque Harry se durmió cuando le hablaba de algo tan serio en su vida, pero lo olvida porque esa noche Harry no tiene pesadillas.

Al día siguiente Harry se disculpa mil veces por quedarse dormido, le dice a Tom que su voz es tan relajante que no supo ni en qué momento quedó rendido. Tom le perdona porque es Harry quien le pide disculpa y porque, en el fondo, no le importa que Harry se quede dormido cuando le está hablando, porque ahora sabe que es por su voz.

A partir de esa noche Tom desahoga todas sus frustraciones, penas y preocupaciones a un Harry profundamente dormido, le maravilla que en ninguna de esas noches Harry sufra alguna pesadilla.

 

A mitad de agosto Dumbledore llega al orfanato.

No es algo que Tom le sorprenda, pero Harry casi se cae de espaldas al ver al profesor de transfiguraciones sentado en la esquina de su cama.

Hay una cosa rara cada vez que Harry ve al profesor Dumbledore y a Tom en la misma habitación. Sus ojos viajan de uno al otro, esperando algo pero al final siempre se rinde y vuelve a ser el mismo.

Tom sabe que no es el único que lo nota.

 

Van juntos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus útiles para el segundo año en Hogwarts, con Dumbledore pisándoles los talones. 

Tom no entiende porque tiene que ser Dumbledore el que los acompañe pero a Harry no parece importarle. Harry toma la mano de Tom y lo lleva a Florean Fortescue, donde compra dos helados y le pregunta a Dumbledore si también quiere uno, el profesor le agradece pero le dice que no mientras le explica que había descubierto el mejor invento muggle: el caramelo de limón. Harry suelta una carcajada tan estruendosa que todos los clientes del establecimiento le miran como si fuera un loco salido de San Mungo, Dumbledore se ve contento pero confundido, al igual que Tom. Eran esas pequeñas cosas, las cosas extrañas a las que Harry solía reaccionar así.

Después de terminar sus helados Harry lleva a Tom a Madam Malkins, comprando las túnicas con el fondo que tiene el colegio y Harry con el dinero de su bóveda. 

Fue un día genial, fue grandioso. Se comportaron como los niños que todavía eran sin preocuparse de nada, Dumbledore les miraba con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos, creyendo que tal vez Harry Peverell fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Tom Riddle.

Tom ni siquiera piensa en negarlo.

 

Los últimos días en el orfanato son los más felices por la anticipación de irse ya de una sola vez.

El trato de una semana de Tom ya se acabó y Harry deja de compartir su comida, instando a Tom para que coma su bandeja completa. 

—No crecerás si no comes adecuadamente. En América conocí a un chico de diecisiete años que en realidad parecía uno de catorce—Tom se ríe sin poder evitarlo pero Harry sigue mirándolo con intensidad, como si lo que dijera fuera lo más importante del mundo—. Estoy hablando en serio. Ese chico vive acomplejado aun ahora.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que un chico de América al que no vez desde hace un año sigue acomplejado por su estatura?—pregunta Tom aguantándose la risa. Harry niega.

—Es imposible no hacerlo—contesta con simplicidad y sigue comiendo, no insistiendo más.

Tom come toda su bandeja esa noche, la siguiente y la siguiente de esa.

 

La noche del treinta y uno de agosto los baúles ya están listos. 

Habían acabado de cenar por última vez en el orfanato, o por lo menos la última vez ese año. El día siguiente comerían como reyes en Hogwarts, en el banquete de bienvenida.

Tom no cabe en su felicidad.

Es esa noche hablando a las diez, los dos acostados en sus respectivas camas y hablando de lo que harían el día siguiente que Tom se da cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba hablando en parsel cuando Harry comenzaba a cabecear. De alguna forma terminaba siseando sus confesiones, como si fuera algo natural en él guardar secretos.

Se alegra de que Harry Peverell no hable parsel.

 

La mañana del primero de septiembre Dumbledore vuelve al orfanato para llevarlos a la estación.

Ambos se duchan concienzudamente y le piden a Dumbledore que los lleve a una barbería. En realidad es Harry quien se lo pide a petición de Tom.

Tom no sabe porque es que Dumbledore lo analiza a cada momento, como si quisiera ver su alma, pero a Tom no le gusta. En cambio, Dumbledore mira a Harry como agradeciéndole algo que Tom no puede descifrar. Harry suele observar a Dumbledore como si no fuera posible que existiera.

Así que terminan de cortarse el cabello a las diez de la mañana y Dumbledore los lleva a King Cross, hablando alegremente sobre el clima y las cosas interesantes y curiosas que inventaban los muggles esos días.

Tom tenía la sensación de que le hablaba más a él que a Harry, y que Harry también lo sabía pero no lo mencionó en ningún momento. Tom solo asentía o le daba la razón a Dumbledore sin llegar a tener una conversación muy profunda.

Se alegró profundamente cuando Dumbledore los dejó en la barrera mágica. Ambos cruzaron corriendo a través del supuesto muro, saliendo al andén 9 3⁄4. Admiraron el ferrocarril que los llevaría a Hogwarts y Tom Riddle sonrió para sí.

Este sería un buen año.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos de las vacaciones serán considerablemente más cortos, no son necesarios para la lectura en general pero tienen más interacciones por parte de Tom y Harry gracias a que ya no comparten habitación con otras tres personas. Además, narra Tom.
> 
> No se, se me hizo lindo, espero les guste.

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí sin dormirse, ¡felicidades! El Tomarry es algo que me llamó la atención desde hace un tiempo pero no me acaba de convencer un Tom pequeño y malvado como lo es cuando tiene dieciséis años. No se, pienso que le faltó amor y muchos regalos (Harry se está ocupando de eso) para ser un niño feliz de once años que acaba de đescubrir la Magia. Los primeros años de Tom obviamente no se pueden cambiar, crecer en el orfanato afectó su carácter de forma permanente, veremos si con la ayuda de Harry puede cambiar su futuro.


End file.
